Sonic's Popcorn Adventure
by Qwerty1122
Summary: When Sonic decides to cook popcorn, he somehow ends up in a totally different universe. Will he be able to escape?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's popcorn adventure: Chapter 1

Sonic decided to eat some popcorn. He was pretty hungry. He grabbed a popcorn bag from one of his cabinets, put it in the microwave, and pushed the popcorn button. While waiting for it to cook, he decided to watch some TV.

Later while watching TV, he heard a loud noise from in the kitchen.

"Huh? Anyone there?" said Sonic.

He walked into the kitchen and found that while cooking the popcorn, the microwave exploded and created a portal to another universe.

"What the...?" he thought. Without thinking much, he jumped in the portal.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed while he was being transported to another universe.

After the transportation was done, he found himself in a place that looked just like Earth. He was in a city that had buildings everywhere and people walking around.

He turned to the side and saw a huge ball rolling things up. "Ah! What the hell is going on?" said Sonic.

He noticed the ball was rolling his way, so he attempted to run away. "I can out run this damn ball!" he said to himself, while running away from it. He was picking up speed, getting farther away from the ball.

"Whew!" he said in relief.

The ball started getting bigger while rolling things up. It started rolling up buildings around the city, making it bigger quickly.

"Who is rolling this giant thing?" Sonic said to himself, wondering.

Sonic looked closely and noticed that a tiny green thing was rolling it around. "Who is that, and what is he trying to do?" Sonic thought.

The ball was rolling towards Sonic, and without Sonic noticing, it rolled him up.

Sonic screamed in shock while this was happening. "Ahhhh! Let me off!" He screamed.

The ball was picking up more things and started to cover up Sonic.

"That's it, I'm out of here!" He said. Sonic started to spin-dash out of the ball, knocking himself and some other items in the ball out.

He dropped out of the ball and hit the ground. The ball started to roll towards him again, and before it could pick him up again, he ran away from it.

He was far from it now and had nothing to worry about.

"Ha! Think you can out-run me, tiny green thing? I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive!" said Sonic. 

To be continued.

(Yo! My name is Qwerty! This is my first fan fiction, and it's a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and Katamari Damacy. Hope you enjoy it, and sorry about this chapter being kinda short. I'll have chapter 2 done soon! It'll be longer and have more to it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's popcorn adventure: Chapter 2.

While Sonic was looking away, the ball went towards him. It was going really quickly and because of that, Sonic didn't have much time to react. The ball rolled him up yet again.

"Damn! I've got to pay more attention to this ball!" Sonic said, frustrated.

The ball rolled up more and more things, covering up Sonic, making it impossible for him to escape.

"Ack, I can't escape from it!" screamed Sonic.

The ball suddenly stopped rolling, and Sonic heard a voice.

The voice said "Time's up, little prince. Let's go back to space now. Royal Rainbow!"

Right after the voice said that, Sonic noticed everything went bright and it felt like he was being transported.

"Woaah, what is happening?" thought Sonic. Sonic now felt that he was no longer transporting.

He heard the voice again. It said "Hmm.. Yes, this Katamari is what We asked for, but you can do better, prince... Hmm? What's this Blue thing here?"

He was talking about Sonic. Sonic replied saying "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" "We guess we'll just put him with your cousins, Prince." Said the king.

Right after he said that, he was transported over to a really small planet shaped like a mushroom.

"Whoah what is this place?" said Sonic, once he arrived there. He saw a rainbow colored alien walk towards him.

"Hi! I'm Marcy! What's your name?" it asked Sonic. He replied saying

"Uhh.. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Say, who is that giant gray guy?"

Marcy said "Nice to meet you Sonic! And that's my Uncle, aka The King Of All Cosmos."

"He seems to be able to transport people and things. You think he can help me get back where I belong? I was accidentally transported to this place." Sonic asked Marcy.

"Well, I think he can do so! However before that he might want you to roll a Katamari in return." answered Marcy.

Sonic replied saying "I can do that! But how can I talk to him?"

"Here, I'll take you over to Earth to find a place where he needs a Katamari to be rolled." Marcy said.

Later

"What's that? He needs to be transported back to where he's from? No problem! We just need him to roll a good Katamari for us." said The King to Marcy.

"Now, here's your Katamari, Sonic, we need to you to make a nice and big katamari for us." The King told Sonic.

"Alright then!" said Sonic. "We'll leave you to your rolling now." The King said before disappearing.

Sonic was in another city with an empty Katamari that was about 100m big, which made Sonic look small compared to it. Sonic started rolling the Katamari over some buildings he found by the road.

"Alright, now it's getting bigger!" said Sonic. He rolled it over some more things he found.

Sonic rolled the Katamari over a huge crowd of people he found. "That was a huge size boost!" he exclaimed.

After rolling all that up, he found a long line of cars, and rolled them all up. Sonic then found some houses and rolled all of the houses up. Now he was at a huge size and started rolling up a lot of things around.

Suddenly, The King appeared and said "Time's up! Let's go back to space. Royal Rainbow!"

After being transported, the king looked at the Katamari "What is this? A tiny Katamari! We asked for a huge katamari! This is very tiny! This is not acceptable. You have to roll again!"

To be continued...

(Hey, it's Qwerty again! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!)


	3. Chapter 3

"Whaat? You've got to be kidding me!" Sonic said to The King. "That Katamari is huge!"

"Not huge enough. Ready to roll again?" The King replied

"Fine! This time I'll make it huge enough!" Sonic said, hoping what he was saying is true. Sonic was starting to get nervous.

**Later**

Sonic was got another chance to roll a Katamari, The King just transported him to another city. Sonic rolled up a circle of Huge Tress he found.

"Yes! I just started rolling and I already got a huge size boost!" Sonic said happily

He went over to a place that had very huge buildings everywhere. He tried rolling them up, but instead he bumped into it and lost some items out of the Katamari.

"God damn it! The Katamari isn't big enough!" Sonic screamed in frustration.

Sonic went over to a place that had huge crowds of people by small buildings.

"This should get the Katamari big enough for those buildings!" He said.

Sonic rolled up the crowds of people and the buildings. It gave him a huge size boost, so he decided to go back to the tall buildings and see if he could roll them up. He went over there, dashing pretty quickly, and rolled up all the buildings

"Yes! This should be big enough, but I can get it even bigger!" Sonic said happily.

Sonic rolled over everything in sight, he got the Katamari really big, and he knew it would be big enough.

He found some more things to roll up and rolled them up. Time eventually ran out.

"Time is up, Sonic! How was the rolling? Let's get back to space! Royal Rainbow!" said The King.

They got back to space.

"Oh my, this Katamari is very nice, Sonic! Good job!" The King told Sonic

"So, can ya help me get back to where I belong now, please?" Sonic said.

"Of course! We shall zip you back, thanks for this Katamari, Sonic!" The King replied.

**Later**

Sonic was transported back home now.

"Well, that was awesome!" Sonic thought to himself, remembering everything that happened.

Sonic went into his kitchen and found a bag of popcorn, right by a broken microwave.

"Oh look, it cooked. Time to eat some popcorn!" Sonic screamed out.

**The End**

(Hey! It's Qwerty again. Thanks for reading my story. Sorry that it was kinda short, but my next fic will be much longer. I hope you enjoyed, and again, thanks for readying!)


End file.
